voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Smoker’s Lung -- Immunity to the ill effects of smoke. * Smokestack -- Create smoke by puffing it from your mouth. This ability must be channeled. * Slippery Soot -- Coat your pelt in a layer of ash, making grappling attempts difficult. * Smoke Poacher - Manipulate smoke from another source, such as a fire. This ability must be channeled. E X P E R T * Vaporwave -- Exhale 1 whirlwind of smoke from your mouth with a reach of 5 yards. This ability must be channeled. * Smoke Ring -- Project a thick, dense ring of smoke around 1 target which will follow them at a maximum distance of 5 yards from you. This ability must be channeled. * Exhaust -- Smoke seeps from your wounds, allowing you to create more controllable smoke over time. M A S T E R * Ashfall -- Create a type of smoke so heavy that it rains thick fallout. * Smoke Spire -- Create and control 1 rotating ribbon of smoke of up to 10 yards. This ability must be channeled. * Smokescreen -- Smoke up an area of 15 yards by bursting a cloud of smoke from your body. * Steamed Hams: Create intricately animated objects made from varying currents of smoke. This Ability must be channeled. Trait Ability: * Smokey Tail -- Turn your tail into a tail-shaped reserve of smoke which constantly replenishes, allowing you to create more controllable smoke over time. This ability must be channeled. {Req: Smoke Tail Trait} G R A N D M A S T E R * Smokin’ Hot -- Your fur and skin become boiling hot and feed an aura of smoke, allowing you resistance to burn injuries. This ability must be channeled. * Vape Lord -- When a large area is thick with smoke, your body can move through it quickly by evaporating and reforming. If the smoke is dispersed you will forcefully drop back to the ground. This ability must be channeled. Grand Masters of Smoke: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie | Addon -- Smoke --'' '''Colorful Smoke:' Your smoke can be created in 1 color of your choice. {Rookie 200} | Addon -- Smoke --'' '''Gas Mask:' You can breathe smoke as if it were air. {Rookie 200} | Addon -- Smoke --'' '''Ashtray:' You can turn ash residue back into smoke. {Rookie 200} • Expert | Addon -- Smoke --'' '''Smoke Rang:' Smoke Ring and Smoke Tail do not need to be channeled after they are activated. {Expert 300} | Addon -- Smoke --'' '''Smoke Eater:' You can absorb and reabsorb smoke to replenish some lost corruption. {Expert 300} • Master | Addon -- Smoke -- '' '''Transmission:' There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by one of your smoke creatures will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) {Master 400} • Grand Master | Addon -- Smoke --'' '''Smoking Buddy:' Create a version of you made of dense smoke. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Smoker's Lung '''makes you immune to the effects of smoke, however, unless you know Gas Mask, you will still need to breathe oxygen. • '''Smokestack has no duration limit other than your own corruption pool. The amount of smoke you are able to create and/or control at once is dependent on your proficiency. • Smoke Ring will stop following a target once it is farther than 5 yards away from you. • Exhaust doesn't draw from your corruption pool, however, the amount of smoke it creates is minuscule. • The width of your ribbon when using Smoke Spire can be as thick or thin as you like, however, its reach will decrease with its width. • You can see clearly through smoke no matter how thick it is, as if it were an extension of your eyes. • C A N N O T S : Create Fire || Create Bomb ''' '''Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Elemental Tails can be merged. Fire -- Combustion -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__